The present invention relates to engines, compressors and other apparatus that manipulate the transmission of mechanical forces; and most specifically, those force-transmitting assemblies relating to the function of crankshafts.
With regards to the general nature of crankshafts, there are those crankshafts with inertia-generating lobes and those without such lobes. The present invention is concerned with a fundamental revolutionary design of lobes for those crankshafts with lobes, as well as appropriately for those traditionally non-lobe crankshafts that will accommodate this new design.
With today""s intense concern over air-pollution and its causation of global warming, there is respectively pressing demand to reduce energy consumption in engines and other force transmitting apparatus. For example, the combustion engine continues to operate at relatively low efficiency, as any further notable increase in efficiency may arrest some of our environmental worries. Wherefore, if further consideration could be given as to how to continue to manipulate the dynamics of force-transmission, then perhaps newly discovered/developed kinetic forces can arise to harness higher efficiency.
It is this purview of consideration that has manifested the present invention, otherwise known as the Coriolis Crankshaft. Hence, the term, xe2x80x9cCoriolis,xe2x80x9d represent a focused model of the earth""s xe2x80x9cCoriolis force.xe2x80x9d As, this force is a result of the earth""s continuous kinetic forces that keep air masses bent toward the earth and moving in the same relative direction, therewith.
However, it is understood that such air-mass governance is the mere end-result of the earth""s gravitational force. For, the earth""s land and water masses are the primary kinetic energy sources that gives rise to gravity, as again, being the root cause of the Coriolis force.xe2x80x94Earth""s center axis, which revolves a far less distance than, for example, its furthest outer mass (at the equator) to complete a rotation, respectively rotates at significantly lower velocity than such outer mass. Therefore, gravity is the force generated by this higher velocity that the outer masses must maintain to travel/rotate and keep pace with its axis points. Since the outer mass obviously moves in the same direction as the axis point, the resulting gravitational pull, therefrom, must follow, and ensuing its bent toward the earth. Respectively, the gravitational pull is always lagging at a traversal right angle to any given point around the axis, since it is xe2x80x9cforever trying to catch upxe2x80x9d with that point.
This explains why the denser air masses are confined to moving across the earth""s surface and provide for directional trade winds, and thus, the xe2x80x9cCoriolis effect.xe2x80x9d
To this end, the kinetic relationship between earth""s rotating forces is consistent with Albert Einstein""s Theory of Relativity, whereas the higher velocity of the outer mass and lower velocity of the axis are distinctly different realities within the same movement of a body; the outer mass exhibiting xe2x80x9cpositional authorityxe2x80x9d over the other.
Accordingly, the design elements of the Coriolis crankshaft effectively simulate the Coriolis force so that at least 99% of the crankshaft""s inertial load moves in the same direction and being in parallel with crankshaft rotation, itself, to render significantly higher engine/apparatus apparent output power. This, of course, is remarkable, as, by contrast, conventional crankshaft lobes yield only 50% output of their generated inertial load because the inertia moves perpendicular to the rotating direction of the crankshaft. Therefore, the Coriolis design is much superior.
For further clarification, the Summary Of The Invention includes a description with illustrations of a simple experiment that demonstrate the Coriolis force, which affirm factually sound scientific law.
Even so, to boost efficiency further, the present invention may employ another fundamental xe2x80x9cmanipulationxe2x80x9d of force dynamics. If we reduce the weight between the crankshaft""s rotating axis and its lobes"" outer structures, i.e., the respective sections of the lobes that do not contribute to forward rotating inertia, then rotation resistance is further reduced, for even greater apparent output force. Such sections stem directly from integration with the crankshaft, thus not being effectively right-angular, thereof, such as the remaining respective outer structures of the lobes.
As a matter of course, placement of such sections is synonymous with conventional crankshafts, as a respective illustration shows. Consequently, should these sections be weighted, then their resulting inertial load, again, would xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d perpendicular to the rotating direction of the Coriolis crankshaft and counter-acts the inertia that rotates in the same/parallel direction, thereof.
Therefore, the Coriolis crankshaft represents a fundamental redesign of the conventional crankshaft. Appropriately, the complex relationship between the kinetic angles-of-attack of the various motion elements and crankshaft components is re-examined.
Hence, what is sought is a crankshaft that can help to render higher apparent output power, so that notably less fuel consumption is required for outputs of contemporary standards, such as in engines. This is in lieu of the fact that contemporary crankshafts have not undergone significant improvement for many years. Ergo, a revolutionary design, such as the Coriolis crankshaft, may well provide the impetus needed to spurn other important kinetic-based developments.
The Coriolis crankshaft, as aforementioned, is the present invention, and comprises a crankshaft with placement of journals for interfacing bearings and other force-transmitting apparatus, such as the connecting-rod assembly, and a lobe design in which the lobe-weight (at least the heavier part, thereof) branch from crankshaft integration to a single traversal side of such integration. Thus, such heavier part of the lobes are therefore respectively right-angular to such integration. These lobes are called xe2x80x9cCoriolis lobes,xe2x80x9d as ideally, their construct also continually extend and are right-angular to crankshaft integration, and upon extending from the integrated area, they broaden in size and weight so as to develop stronger rotational inertia during crankshaft operation.
Even more specifically, the Coriolis lobes are unrestrained, structured limbs that form curvatures about the traversal axis of crankshaft rotation. This circular shape, being similar to the outer shape of the conventional lobe design, is necessary if the Coriolis effect is to be fully achieved.
The purpose of this design is so that the rotational inertia developed by the Coriolis lobes move/rotate in the same direction and in parallel with the rotating crankshaft, in which the crankshaft aggregates at least 99% of the lobes"" inertial force.
Furthermore, the Coriolis lobes may be balanced and weighted in accordance with their forward momentum and respective rotation with the crankshaft, so as to achieve proper operation, thereof. This xe2x80x9cright-angular balancingxe2x80x9d will provide for improved balancing, less bearing-wear, and overall reduced rotation resistance because, again, the inertial load moves in parallel with the crankshaft.
Another important feature of the present invention is that a Coriolis lobe may be composed of two distinct materials, and thus being a multi-piece lobe. A very heavy material, such as lead, may comprise the portion of the lobe that is right-angular. This heavy portion is called the xe2x80x9cloaded portionxe2x80x9d because the heavier such portion then the stronger the inertial force that will be induced. And conversely, the other portion, which is called the xe2x80x9cbenign portion,xe2x80x9d integrates directly with the crankshaft and not necessarily being effectively right-angular, thereof, and may be composed of a much lighter-weight material, such as a polymer composite. The benign portion, by nature of its relative placement, is non-effectual in producing forward inertial force, and therefore, reducing its weight respectively reduces crankshaft rotational resistance, and thus also providing greater output power.
Although the Coriolis lobe may comprise a stemmed single piece that is equivalent to the combined length of the loaded and benign portions, as previously alluded to, the multi-piece design strategically utilizes the kinetic-based motions and material-mass variables that are inherently available for improving such design. To this end, manufacturers and marketers have the opportunity to significantly address the global warming problem that results in higher fuel efficiency for end-items.
To affirm the effective function of the present invention, FIGS. 3 and 4 depict a simple experiment for inducing the Coriolis effect, that is easy to perform.
In FIG. 3, the man 31, as shown from overhead, is holding a heavy telephone book 32. The telephone book simulates the loaded portion of a Coriolis lobe, and its flexibility is acted upon by the Coriolis effect that ensues. Please note center-point line 33 that traverses his head and arm; the telephone book is right-angular, as depicted by arrow 34, to the man""s head; his head being the traversal axis to simulate crankshaft rotation. His left shoulder 35 simulates integration of the benign portion of the Coriolis lobe. Also, please note that his arm, in conjunction with the extended telephone book, has the essential perimeter shape of the traditional crankshaft lobe. Again, this limbed, curved shape is necessary to maximize the Coriolis effect.
Accordingly, in FIG. 4, as the man spins clockwise by way of arrow 41, the pages of the telephone book immediately flex in the same direction that he is turning, as shown by directional arrow 42, thus being effected by the Coriolis force.
Furthermore, the collective, directional flexing of all pages 43 in the telephone book affirms that at least 99% (as probably 100%) of the inertial force travels in the same direction that the man is spinning, to simulate the Coriolis crankshaft. As the man spins faster the telephone book feels lighter because the higher velocity respectively aggregates stronger inertial forces.
Not the least, it is this highly significant aggregation of force that further reduces crankshaft rotating resistance to a compression-load source from, for example, the piston cylinders of an engine. Thereby, less compression and respectively less fuel is needed for comparable apparent output power.
Ergo, this demonstrated measurement of at least 99% output does not consider the proven aggregation of inertia as generated by the Coriolis lobes. Only the testing of a Coriolis crankshaft can provide measurements of actual aggregated output, which are likely to significantly exceed 99% due to much higher rotation speeds.
So, conclusively, although the Coriolis crankshaft retain many features of the conventional crankshaft, the revolutionary right-angular lobe configuration makes an important difference for the benefit of end-item output.